Wander Over Yonder Wiki:Article Guidelines
Welcome to the 's . Please refer to the Wander Over Yonder Wiki Guidelines for more information about articles. Introduction This page will answer many of your questions pertaining to articles on this wikia. If you can not find your answer, please ask an administrator. What is an article? An article should be a page, officially named, with a topic falling under one of these categories: *A character from Wander Over Yonder such as Wander *A voice actor from Wander Over Yonder, such as Tom Kenny *An episode of Wander Over Yonder, ''such as The Box *A place in ''Wander Over Yonder, ''such as Bingleborp *An event in ''Wander Over Yonder, '' *A significant thing from ''Wander Over Yonder What should an article have? This depends on the page. Some things are meant for some pages. For characters Each character gets an article, as long as they are important enough. What defines important enough are shown in the three standards below. *Every character that visually appears on the show is allowed to have a page, except for characters that only appear in a group and don't perform any unique individual actions. **For the above group characters, a character page about the group should be created instead. (Example: Peepers) *Unseen characters should only have their own page if they are specifically named and play a role in an episode's plot. *We have some lists of characters, objects, creatures, and animals since individually they do not merit their own pages. Each page of a character should have the following sections: *the Infobox with relevant information about the character (see the character infobox template for instructions) *An introduction section giving a brief explanation of the character. *Next, in order, History, Personality, and Appearance sections to further describe their characteristics, *Next, if the character appears in more than one episode, a Sightings section should be used to list the episodes they appear in (use the Appear template), *Next, a Quotes section if appropriate. See the section below that describes how to add quotations. *Next, a Trivia section. *A Gallery section should be added for any page that has an associated gallery. In this section, imply put . *A References section should be included if any references are used. In this section, imply put . *At the bottom of the page, include a characters navigation template. Example of a good character page: Sylvia. For creatures Note: creatures are not characters or animals. Creatures refers to supernatural entities in Wander Over Yonder. The same guidelines for characters apply. Use creature template for infobox on creature pages. Include the creatures navigation template at the bottom of the article. For locations Each major location gets an article. Depending on the information, sublocations may be given their own page or assimilated onto the main location page. A location article should include: *A place template for the infobox. *The Appearance section, detailing what the place is like or what is found there, *The Story section, detailing where the location was featured and what effect it had on the plot, *You may want to put in behind the scenes Trivia as well, if possible. *A Gallery section should be added for any page that has an associated gallery. In this section, imply put . *A References section should be included if any references are used. In this section, imply put . *A places navigational template at the bottom of the page. For events Each major event gets an article. An event article should include: *An infobox using the Event template. *A History section describing when and where the event occurs. *A Trivia section when appropriate. *A Gallery section should be added for any page that has an associated gallery. In this section, imply put . *A References section should be included if any references are used. In this section, imply put . *An events navigational template at the bottom of the page. For episodes Each episode gets an article. It is best not to create too in-depth articles about episodes not released yet (unless information, with references, is provided about said un-aired episode), as the information can change drastically. Each episode page should have: *An infobox using the Episode template. *An introductory paragraph (or sentence). This should include the title and episode number. *A Overview section, giving a very short description of the episode. These should be direct quotes from Disney press releases. Avoid editing these sections. *An Episode Summary section. This should house a full recap of the story of the episode. *A Credits section, for all the staff, crew, and characters with their voice actors in said episode. They should all link to their respective pages. *Optionally, a Production Information section, starting with the following links: *This section can include the following subsections: Transcript, Songs featured, Trivia, and Continuity. *For the transcript section, simply put . *A Gallery section should be added for any page that has an associated gallery. In this section, imply put . *A References section should be included if any references are used. In this section, simply put . *An episodes navigational template should be included last. *Any episode page that is not aired should use the Spoilers template. Also, for the infobox, please use this image. Special note: Trivia Please avoid the following: *"Counting" trivia (e.g., "This is the third time Sylvia almost died."). This is unimportant, and should only be added if it marks the first time something happens. *Trivia that is likely to change in the future (e.g., "This episode contains the most scenes with Peepers to date."). *Uninteresting stuff (e.g., "Lord Hater is a villian."). **Obvious stuff, which also falls into this category (e.g., on "The Picnic"'s page, "This episode's name is The Picnic."). *Referring to special playtimes (e.g., "If you look at 5:12, you can see Peepers in the background."). Because not everyone has the same version of a particular video, these times are often unhelpful. *Tangential relations or coincidental allusions (e.g., "This is just like the time Wander ate rocks and Sylvia said nothing."). *Opinions (which violate the point of view guideline) *Speculation (to know why it's not good to add speculation, click here) Role playing pages All role playing pages belong on the role playing wiki. Article titles The article title must be the subject's official name, e.g. "Wander" instead of "Main Character". The article title should be official but also concise. When an official name is not available, one that fits the subject's description should be used. Articles with descriptive titles should have the category Articles with conjectural titles added to it. Relationships Please do not create relationship pages. Instead, create a section in a character's article describing '''relationships. For example, Wander's page should have a section describing his relationship with all of the other main characters. Appearances Please include an appearance section in an article and not in a character box. Linking When linking, please link the '''first appearance (excluding the infobox) of a thing that has a separate article. Do this in a main article and in a template. Using this guideline, one thing should never be linked on a page more than twice. Some tricky situations occur when using possessives. When linking to Wikipedia, please use this format: Fiji mermaid instead of Fiji mermaid References 'External references' Please use reliable external sources such as Disney or staff pages. Avoid using unreliable, editable sources such as IMDb. To reference an external page, use the following format: <''ref name=disney>www.disney.com'', Note that the name allows you to reuse the same reference later in the article. If you want to reuse it, use the following format: ' '''Internal references If you wish to cite a specific episode, you can use the cite episode template (which has not been created yet). Stubs DO NOT 'add Category:Article stubs directly to an article. Instead use the Stub template by adding to the top of the article, after any infobox template. Articles should only be marked as a stub if the article is incomplete and is missing some basic information. For example, even though the article about Beeza does not have many sections, it should not be marked a stub because there is nothing else worthwhile to say about it. Use of quote marks *'Please put punctuation in the quotes. For example, Wander would say "I'm feeling attacked.", not "I'm feeling attacked". Use of commas Please use "Oxford commas" when appropriate. Capital letters Capitalization of article titles and section headers should include the first letter of the first word being a capital letter, but it should otherwise follow the normal English rules of capitalization. For example, a section title should be "External links" instead of "External Links." Spelling For the purpose of maintaining consistency, and because the subject of this wiki originates from the United States, words on this wiki should conform to the spelling used in U.S. English. This applies only to main namespace pages, not talk or user pages. Although no user should be harassed or punished for using other regional spellings of words, editors are encouraged to conform text in articles to U.S. spelling. If you come across a word spelled the way it is in another country (for example if you see "color" spelled as "colour"), just change it to the U.S. English spelling and be done with it. When adding a quotation Use the Quote template for one-liners. Quotes should be either memorable or illustrative of the character's personality. It's best to write the quotations in a "Quote" section. Please limit the number of quotes per page to five. Article do's and do not's Do *Write in paragraphs *Use punctuation *Link *Add sources *Add categories *Fix grammar *Use templates Do not *Forget capitalization *Add lists of attributes *Leave blank articles *Vandalize articles *Add speculative information *Add both appearance and personality in infoboxes *Insert copyrighted text from other wikis. Don't ask. We can tell if you're using material from other wikis. We can search the text in Google Search and it will bring up the wiki you copied the text from. Article talk pages Please keep the topic of article talk page discussions about improving the article itself. Do not post personal opinions that would otherwise be better suited for a blog, fanfiction, etc. We like to keep things organized, so keep the talk pages about improving the article. Category:Guidelines